User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Hail to the Queen - Chapter 2: A Blade in the Dark
'''A Blade in the Dark '''is the second chapter of my eleventh fanfiction, "Hail to the Queen". This chapter is really good. Enjoy. A Blade in the Dark I went towards the Queen's castle, and was very impressed. It was massive. I wondered how I was going to infiltrate the damn place. I could go through the front door, but that wasn't the smarted decision. Maybe there was a way to get onto the roof, and enter through a window. I decided that now wasn't a good time. As I headed back towards the inn I was staying in, I heard a loud bell sound coming from behind me. That was not a good thing. Someone must have seen me, and sounded the alarm. I started running. I climbed onto a rooftop, and waited. As I had suspected, a few men riding horses came from the castle. They were wearing very intricate attire. They had black hooded robes, but they were covered in silver decorations that resembled skulls, bones, and other interesting designs. I wonder where I can get a set like that. They were all wielding greatswords with skulls on the hilt. They rode black horses with similar armor with many skulls on it. What's with all of the skulls? They were definitely Darkblades. Unfortunately, one of them spotted me, and alerted the others. They dismounted, and climbed up on the rooftop with me. I transformed my Burial Blade, and prepared for combat. There were 3 of them, which should make this challenging. They all charged at me, and I slashed them with my scythe. They proved to be very agile, as they were able to do back flips to evade my attacks. I took out my Piercing Rifle, and shot one of them. Their armor proved useless against the armor-piercing bullet. I killed the other two the same way. I didn't stay in that same location very long. I returned to the inn, and went to sleep. The next day, I was approached by a very large man. He stood at about 8 feet tall, and was wearing brown armor that appeared to be made out of stone, and a gray helmet that was shaped like a triangle, with one corner pointing forward, and the other two pointing to the sides. He was carrying a large battle axe. When he spoke, his voice sounded terrifying. Alak-Hul: Harold Vladamir Jenkins. You have been accused of murdering 3 of the Queen's soldiers. Do you accept this? Harold: I did kill those 3 motherfuckers. Alak-Hul: Then I, Alak-Hul, the Darkblade, sentence you to death! Harold: You may try. Alak-Hul attacked me. His weapon was very slow, so I dodged it easily. His attack sent a shockwave across the ground. I retreated onto a nearby rooftop. Alak-Hul didn't climb up to the roof. He JUMPED up. I shot at him with my Piercing Rifle, but the bullet bounced off his armor. He charged me, and uppercutted me. I went flying 5 feet backwards. I wasn't able to get up in time, and Alak-Hul picked me up by the neck. I dropped my weapons to the ground. Alak-Hul: The Queen might want to have some works with you. But that would take away the fun of killing you. Any last words? Harold: Yours, not mine. I headbutted him, causing him to drop me, and I was very happy that I was wearing my helmet. I picked up my Burial Blade and stabbed him in the stomach. He picked his axe, and teleported away. I then went straight back to the inn, and decided to wait until nighttime. Alak-Hul returned to the Queen. He kneeled before her. Alak-Huk: I am sorry, my queen. I have failed you. Darkblade Queen: You were supposed to bring him to me. Alak-Hul: Forgive me. Darkblade Queen: Never disobey my word again. Alak-Hul: I promise. Darkblade Queen: Harold definitely knows that someone has an interest in him. That is not good. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 2. Tell me what you think in the comments. And, Alak-Hul is based off of the boss of the same name in Destiny. Category:Blog posts